Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 2 & 0 \\ 2 & 7 & 1 \\ 5 & 2 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 2 & 5 \\ 2 & 7 & 2 \\ 0 & 1 & 8\end{array}\right]$